1. Field of the Invention
For the purpose of training a person to repeat movement (e.g. swing a golf club in the correct way each time the club is swung) a reflective surface, such as a mirror or a reflective glass, is provided with guidelines so that the person can see his or her image and follow the guidelines with the club going up and coming back down.
2. Description or Prior Procedures
It is known previously to produce a moving image from an optical source such as a movie projector or video recorder and to project that image on a screen so that a person practicing a golf swing, a tennis swing or the like can attempt to follow that image. Such devices and procedures are shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,261; 3,353,282. It is also known to make motion pictures or video pictures and to review and analyze such pictures in conjunction with swinging a golf club, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,224. Also, mirrors have been used so that the person practicing a swing can observe same in a mirror during motion such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,558,762; 3,611,591; 3,915,457 and Des 198,459. However, none of these procedures and devices provides any guiding diagram on a reflective surface so that the person practicing the swing can follow a pattern while viewing a reflection in a mirror or other reflecting surface.
An object of this invention is to provide a reflective means whereby a person practicing a golf swing or other activity follows a pattern on the reflective surface so as to follow same while swinging.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf practice device utilizing a reflective surface such as a mirror and a guide means on the mirror without the use of optical devices, cameras, or other apparatus.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the use of straight lines which are followed by following a reflected image located with respect to said lines.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the person practicing the swing or activity does not try to follow a series of images which establish the proper movement but rather follows a pattern which does not move but rather remains stationary and is followed.
Other and further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following description or a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.